Miss Granger
by neegranger
Summary: Lucius meets Miss Granger on Valentine's Day with the sole purpose of getting her into bed. SMUT.


_Hey ok so this is literally because it was Valentine's Day yesterday. I've never written smut before so who knows if this is any good. Obviously only the plot is my idea, all the characters are from JKR's wonderful imagination._

Lucius strolled down the street, his snake-headed cane lightly tapping the floor with each long stride. He was bored, and annoyed.

Who the hell thought that Valentine's Day was a good idea? He didn't even have a partner anymore. Narcissa and he had split after the war, they felt that it was for the best. There was no real need for them to force themselves into more years of unhappiness now that Lord Voldemort was dead. They did not need to look after Draco anymore; he was a young, intelligent and headstrong man with his own business in the field of magical architecture.

So Lucius Malfoy, the former Death Eater, was alone on Valentine's Day. Due to his former status as a pureblooded serial killer, he didn't exactly have women throwing themselves at his feet.

As the blond haired wizard continued walking down the cobbled street of Wiltshire, on his way back to the manor, he bumped into several couples showing extreme displays of public affection. The sight made his stomach turn. Even as a love-sick teenager at Hogwarts he had never shown that degree of affection in public. He certainly had never shown any affection towards Narcissa.

The more couples he saw, the more he craved his own lover. He craved the attention of another, he wanted a woman's legs wrapped around his waist and he wanted to take her hard. He was sure that the next woman he talked to would be subject of his seduction. He shook his head at his own pathetic thoughts and mentally instructed himself to get a grip.

A woman smacked into the side of Lucius.

"Oh my god," sighed the woman. "I'm so terribly sorry, sir."

Lucius smoothed down his black cloak, "It is quite alri- Miss Granger?"

The woman looked up and her eyes widened in terror at the sight of her former enemy. "Mr Malfoy," she said formally.

"It's been a while, Miss Granger."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes it has."

Lucius looked at the woman in front of him. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander slightly. Yes, Miss Granger had definitely improved since the last time he had seen her. Her breasts were slightly popping out of the half-buttoned chiffon blouse she was wearing and her legs seemed to go on for miles. Her eyes were brown, but not hazelnut - no; her eyes were like pools of chocolate. Her lips were painted dark red, contrasting beautifully with her pale complexion. She noticed him staring and a blush began to creep onto her cheeks. Lucius smirked as he saw the developing pink colour on the younger woman's face. Was this the effect he was having on Miss Granger? Could he seduce this young witch?

"My, my, Miss Granger," he purred. "You have improved since I last saw you." He let his eyes linger on her breasts before moving his gaze back to her dark eyes.

He couldn't help but take pleasure in watching her turn a deeper shade of pink.

"Er.. Thank you, Mr Malfoy."

Having no shame, Lucius invited the witch back to the manor. He knew she only accepted out of courtesy but he didn't care. The beautiful young Miss Granger was walking back to his manor with him and he did not give a toss on what grounds.

He hadn't anticipated how far away from his house he had walked and Miss Granger suggested that they get a taxi back to avoid an hour's walk back, which he agreed to. Having never used a taxi before, he allowed the brunette witch to hail one and tell the driver where they wanted to go.

The witch was just beginning to return to her normal pale complexion when the taxi shuddered into motion. The vehicle vibrated as it trundled along the road and soon, Lucius could hear faint whimpers coming from his companion.

"Are you quite alright, Miss Granger?" he inquired.

"Mhmm," she squeaked in response.

Lucius noticed the vibrations were coming from deep within the hard, lumpy seat and he began to wonder why Miss Granger was whimpering. A thought hit him. He quickly cast 'muffliato' on the taxi driver and moved closer to the witch, inches from her face.

"Miss Granger, are you aroused?" he whispered in her ear, brushing her hair away from her neck.

She allowed a moan to escape her lips, giving him the answer he was hoping for.

"Would you like me to...relieve you?" he asked delicately, his hot breath tickling her ear.

She nodded breathlessly.

He moved even closer to her and pressed his cloaked torso against her. Lucius' hands began to make their way to her blouse. He unbuttoned part of the material and slipped a hand beneath the thin chiffon. He was pleased at how plump and round the witch's breasts were and began to squeeze it gently, earning a slight groan from Miss Granger. He allowed his hand to roam underneath the lace of her bra and found her nipple; Lucius took no time in pinching and rolling the sensitive skin between his fingers roughly.

Miss Granger turned to him, her mouth crashing against his to hide her moans. She bit Lucius' lip gently before slipping her tongue into his mouth, giving any dominance to him. Their tongues swirled round each others' in perfect harmony. Lucius pulled away and started sucking on the woman's earlobe.

"Mr Malfoy," she breathed. "We shouldn't be doing this." Another groan from her told him she disagreed entirely with what she was saying.

Lucius noticed that her nipples were now board stiff under his fingers and he started flicking them. He saw that Miss Granger was now gripping onto the seat to try and control her arousal and smirked, moving back to kiss her.

The vibrations were becoming more intense through the seat and Lucius could sense his companion's growing discomfort, watching a blush creep back onto her face and down her chest.

"Mr Malfoy," he groaned as she breathed his formal title, "I don't think I can hold on much longer, are we nearly at your manor?"

Lucius looked out of the window and nodded, they were just pulling up to the drive. The wizard hastily handed the taxi driver a wad of muggle money, far more than was necessary but he didn't care. He took Miss Granger's hand and pulled her to the huge black door of his manor. As he fumbled with the keys to unlock the front door she started to kiss his neck; whispering for him to hurry up, that she could not hold on much longer. It wasn't until that moment that Lucius noticed the growing bulge in his trousers.

The door flung open and the two walked into the hallway. Lucius looked at Miss Granger and saw that her pupils were dilating, her lips were plumper and her hair was messier. He had wanted her before but now he was certain that he needed her.

Miss Granger removed the heeled shoes that she had been wearing and became significantly shorter than her companion. She padded over to him and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, pushing his cloak to one side as she did so. Once she had unbuttoned his shirt she took it and the cloak from him to reveal his toned upper body. Lucius heard a slight gasp from the witch and smiled ruefully.

Lucius grabbed Miss Granger's arse and dragged her towards him, apparating them to his bedroom. With a flick of his wand, the brunette was left in just her red lace underwear. He smirked at the colour... This girl was Gryffindor through and through.

"Please, Mr Malfoy," the woman begged. She took Lucius's hand and guided it to the elastic of her knickers.

He took no time to put his hand beneath the red lace and moaned softly at how wet she was already. God, he wanted to fuck her. But she would beg for it. He would make her beg. Lucius began to stroke the dripping slit lightly, receiving groans of frustration from Miss Granger.

"Now, now, Miss Granger," he teased, pushing her onto the bed and positioning himself between her thighs. "Have some patience."

Without warning, he thrust two fingers into her tight wet hole and began pumping his hand vigorously into her and out again. Before long, the witch was writhing on the bed, grinding against his fingers and biting his neck.

"Is that nice, Miss Granger?" he whispered as he slowed down his thrusts. She nodded in response against his neck and started raking her fingers through his hair.

He withdrew his fingers and kicked off his trousers and underpants, setting his manhood free. Lucius started to rub the tip against the woman's slit, teasing her.

"Please," she let out.

Lucius blinked, "Please what?" he asked, innocently.

"Please fuck me."

That was the cue Lucius has been waiting for. He plunged himself into her depths and earned a scream from her. He repeatedly slammed into the brunette witch, with more force each time. Before long, she was reaching her climax, Lucius was hitting her sweet spot repeatedly and she could not hold on any longer. God, Lucius thought to himself, she looks beautiful. There she was, the famous Hermione Granger, writhing beneath him naked.

"Lucius," she screamed as her walls closed in on his cock.

Hearing Miss Granger call out his first name was enough to send him over the edge, he slammed into her harder as his seed shot into her, cursing into her ear as he did. As he pulled out of her, he could feel their mixed juices spilling down the inside of her thighs and onto his sheets.

Pinning her hands above her head, Lucius kissed her softly, "Sorry if I was thrusting too hard," he said.

For the first time that evening, she smiled at him, "It definitely wasn't anything I didn't enjoy."

She wrapped her legs round him, her lips meeting his again passionately.

Lucius smirked to himself. It was the best Valentine's Day he'd ever had.

.

How was that? Any good? Please tell me in a review and I'll do my best to make the next one far better!


End file.
